scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Weird Winds of Winona
| nextepisode= }} The Weird Winds of Winona is the sixth episode of the second season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies, and the twenty-second overall. Premise When they spend the night in the city of Winona, with Speed Buggy and his gang, the kids try to determine where the haunting winds are coming from. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Speed Bugs ** Speed Buggy ** Tinker ** Mark ** Debbie * Clem Duncan Villains: * Windmakers ** P.J. Peabody ** P.J. Peabody's henchmen Other characters: * Sheriff Locations * Winona, Mississippi ** Winona Hotel ** Winona City Hall ** Winona Church ** Clem Duncan's farm ** Winona Bank ** Winona Hall of Records ** Caves Objects * Apples * Bananas * Oranges * Cupcakes * Sandwich Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Speed Buggy * Clem Duncan's truck * Wind machine Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and directed by: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Story: Jack Mendelsohn, Tom Dagenais, Norman Maurer, Larz Bourne, Woody Kling, Sid Morse * Story direction: Jean Blanchard, Bob Dranko, Jay Sarbry, Ron Campbell, Vev Risto, Howard Swift, Ernie Terrazas * Associate producers: Alex Lovy, Zoran Janjic * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Don Messick, Casey Kasem, Heather North, Franklin Welker * Voices: Sherry Alberoni, Mike Bell, Joe Besser, Benjamin Crothers, Jerry Dexter, Robert Do Qui, Richard Elkins, Jamie Farr, Stu Gilliam, Arlene Golon, Mark Hamill, Bob Hastings, Jackie Joseph, Phil Luther, Julia McWhirter, Alan Oppenheimer, Barbara Pariot, John Stephenson, Janet Waldo, Jonathan Walmsley, Johnny Williams * Musical director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical direction: Paul DeKorte * Animation director: Peter Luschwitz * Production design: Iwao Takamoto * Production co-ordinator: Kirsten Hansen * Animation checking: Narelle Nixon, Louise Luschwitz, Carmel Lennon, Jolanta Pillich, Kay Self * Layout: Milton Fredlund, Chebby Badham, Andrea Bresciani, Sebastian Hurpia, Stephen Lumley, David Skinner * Animation: Stuart Barry, Susan Bleak, John Boersema, Andrea Bresciani, John Burge, Gairden Cooke, Chris Cuddington, Warwick Gilbert, Don MacKinnon, Paul McAdam, Gus McLaren, Romek Pachucki, Yvonne Pearsall, Kevin Roper, Laurie Sharpe, Robbert Smit, Gerald Wylie * Backgrounds: Richard Zaloudek, Milan Zahorsky, Sue Speer * Technical supervisor: Jerry Smith * Ink & paint supervisor: Zora Bubica * Xerography: Olga Zahorsky * Supervising film editor: Peter Addison * Film editors: Peter Jennings, Graham Whelan, Catherine MacKenzie, Ian Spruce * Negative cutting: Adina Film Services * Camera: Jerry Smith, John Cumming, Carol Laird, Peter Huiswaard, Kieran Mulgrew * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1973 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * a hanna-barbera production Notes/trivia * This episode would influence Speed Buggy's appearances in other Scooby-Doo series and specials, such as Tinker and Speed Buggy being members of the Scooby-Doobies team on the Laff-A-Lympics, the Johnny Bravo crossover, Bravo Dooby-Doo, and an episode of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated titled , where he appeared in Scooby's dream, alongside other Hanna-Barbera mystery team mascots, such as Jabberjaw, Captain Caveman and Mudsy, the Funky Phantom. * This is the fourth and final cast from a Hanna-Barbera series on CBS Saturday Morning to guest on The New Scooby-Doo Movies, following The Harlem Globetrotters, Josie and the Pussycats and Jeannie. Jeannie and Speed Buggy were both new to the CBS Saturday schedule in 1973, the same time as the second season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies; Josie and the Pussycats and Harlem Globetrotters both previously debuted back-to-back on CBS Saturday in 1970, the same time as the second season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Fred, Debbie, Mark, and Tinker went to the Hall of Records to help find Shaggy and Scooby, Daphne and Velma were seen in the Mystery Machine, but Debbie left them at the Hall of Records. * When the sheriff took the plans of the bank presidents to change Winona, the back was blank. But in the next scene, it has words on it. * At times, the sizes of the different characters are out of proportion with moments where Speed Buggy looks smaller or larger than the other characters. Speed Buggy appears smaller when he is required to be appear in an indoor setting but larger in an outdoor setting. Also, there are only two seats on the car, but it can fit up to four-five people. * In one scene, Speedy Buggy's eyes were black instead of blue. * In many of the scenes throughout this entire episode, if one looks very closely, Daphne's mouth moves, yet Velma is talking. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * With darker a skin tone, Mark is portrayed as if he's Native American. But in his own series, he has a light skin tone depicting him as Caucasian, which is actually used in the title card of this episode. * While the town was partly abandoned, it seems odd that the town's council or government left the Hall of Records wide open for anyone to enter at their leisure, considering very important documents are supposedly kept there. * In one of the cave scenes where Speed Buggy and Shaggy & Scooby are standing on either side of the cave wall about to turn the corner and bump into each other, there is a production number/signature that reads 426 in the bottom right hand corner of the screen. * When Speed Buggy went to chase down P.J. Peabody after he attempted to run, his seats were empty. Tinker somehow teleported into his seat while he was chasing him. * There were four windmakers, P.J. and his three henchmen, but when they showed P.J. unmasked at the end right before he tries to flee, there are four windmakers behind him with their masks still on, all tied up, instead of three. There were four windmakers in total, not five. * The Sheriff read from the blueprint "P.J. Peabody Development Corporation", but it only said "P.J. Peabody Development Co." * In the beginning of the episode, Tinker makes a point of giving up on tomorrow's race to help repair the Mystery Machine. However, a few days later, he claims that if they hurry on their way, they could still make it. In other languages Home media * The Best of The New Scooby-Doo Movies DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 22, 2005. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery in Motion DVD released on June 11, 2012. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection Blu-ray set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. Quotes | series= The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season 2 | after= }} Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 2 episodes